User talk:TheNewSheik/Archive I
Welcome Welcoming The Seven Sages 7 Sages Shadow or Spirit Controversy Hi, and thanks for the comment on my page about the manga. I would like to include that as a fact, as it seems good enough, however, the manga page has me under the impression that the Ocarina of Time manga goes (basically) Forest Temple, Fire Temple, Water Temple, and then Spirit Temple. If you could provide me with an legimate showing of Shadow being before Spirit in the manga, I would love to add it to the page. Thanks for your time, and sorry for the brisk, business-like manner, [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 23:29, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Organization XIII Welcome back for your rollback request, only if you want i have nothing against you so just go for it!'--C2' 21:30, 22 August 2009 (UTC) rollback i just gave you your fourth vote! that means unless somebody jerkish-ly opposes you, you should get rollback once an admin comes on. but you might already have it so if so, wooohoooooo! we got it!'--C2' 12:19, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Language "Apologize me if you don't understand something that I wrote or if it has lack of coherence, I'm not a native english." That's interesting, I never would've assumed your English was non-native. What's your native language? —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:45, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Japanese? That or Spanish. And for removing the text=, I personally wouldn't recommend it for your word bubble. If I change it to not need the text=, every previous time you've used your word bubble it will look like this: And you'd have to go through every page you used it and remove the text=. :( You could do it, but it'd be a good bit of work. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 05:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) this-un '--C2' 20:12, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :CC: Precisely why I changed mine early on. :Sheik: It's not obvious, Spanish is just a common language. And I speak native English, and a little Chinese. As for your template: . And it looks like it's about ~50 pages that your template is on. I can have the patience to fix them all if you want. :) —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:41, 26 August 2009 (UTC) It's okay Just let go if the conversation goes into something else, we all know there was a problem at hand, I just took it upon myself to brighten up the place. Just let go sometimes, that's all.'-- C2' / 01:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I rarely make jokes like that. So no worries, I mostly stick to what the subject is about, except if there is something blanatly obivous that nobody has pointed out yet. Maybe it's because I'm more laid back, and just let things roll. Anyways, I'm 1 edit from 1,000 mainspace edits, so I better find something good!'-- C2' / 01:47, September 13, 2009 (UTC) O... actually I think it wouldn't have stuck more if I had done it in the same edit.'-- C2' / 01:49, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Some stuff RE:Sheikah are friends Re:Beliefs and Medli makes me paranoid Fascinating it almost has the exact same pictures Oni Link 13:42, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Psssst, hey guys, I am HoT87, and I'm just letting you know, I have not edited on Zelda Wiki before in my life, and I'm not even going to start on your illegal audacity to block me for things I never did, but I'm laughing as you all make fools of yourselves trying to once again bring me into the picture when it's your own fault that the other wiki is moving past you. So go on, make jackasses out of yourselves, I'm through with all of you. I have done nothing for the other wiki, but I could honestly care less whether they outsmart you guys or not now after the way you've all treated me. I've been so busy with school, I've not even had time to do much of anything on the internet lately, much less worry about your little power struggles and petty accusations for things I have not done. You won't receive another message from me, but I demand that you stop trying to push things off on me that I have had nothing to do with. Blame the incompetency on your own leaders and not those that have nothing to do with it. ~~HoT87 :Hey, EveryDayJoe, who do you think YOU are kidding? I come on here and read things from time to time, and I see my name come up and I respond. You have no right to accuse me for things you have no proof of and of which I have had no part. I am done with this wiki due to the incompetency that has infected it, and you're a perfect example of it. You illegally blocked me for things I did not do, and here you are again trying to use me as a scapegoat. Either back your accusations up or stuff it. Do not bring me into things that do not involve me. ~~HoT87 An Old Friend (talk) 20:01, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :As I've said before, I have never edited on Zelda Wiki before in my life, but the moron above obviously can't read. His "ridiculous" (doesn't even know how to spell correctly) accusations have no merit and no evidence to support them, and I could honestly care less about your struggles with ZW. And with all due respect Mr. Joe, some of this content on this wiki was MY work long before a sorry excuse for an admin like yourself even came here, so shove off. I am done with online encyclopedias, they are for people that don't have enough to do with their time. Fortunately, I have a career and a life now, unlike the loser above who can't read. ~~HoT87 ::Funny how most of the foundations are my work dumbass, and that you illegally blocked me based upon false pretenses with no evidence to support your claims b/c you are a sorry excuse for an editor. And I have problems???? Looks like you're the one that has problems, the other wiki is passing you by apparently and all you can do is blame it on past editors that long since outgrew stuff like this??? Tsk tsk tsk, get a life or do everyone a favor and resign, you've been an embarrassment from day 1. If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen. Take responsibility for what happens here, you were so gung-ho on becoming an admin, yet there's complaints among users about the other wiki passing us by?? You're the one with problems my friend, I've long since outgrown your childish antics. Go blow AK so you can get more power and do more damage to the wiki, that's all you did before and that's all you're good at. Goodbye. ~~HoT87 Hylian Template I've fixed the spacing in a lot of the letters so they shouldn't be as spaced out now.—'Triforce' 14 23:35, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Your template Hello! I don't believe we have met. I am Zelda311, your man of the world. But that's just the title I like to go bye. You don't have to refer to me as such. :D I was curios if you would generously add me to your Sheikah navigational template perhaps? I would be much appreciative. Thankyou, --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 18:10, December 5, 2009 (UTC), your man of the world. Watchlist NOT SPECULATION My edit was not speculation. Play OoT again, Link tells Zelda his name and she replies, the name is also seen IN GREEN LETTERS just like EVERYTHING else Link says in the Yes/No categories of speech. Another example is how the answers possibly given in other instances are not simple yes's or no's. For example, when talking to Nabooru, Link can say "So what if I am?" or "I hate Gannondorf" So don't assume you know everything until you replay the game for yourself. I went and watched the scene (youtube is much easier that replaying the whole first part of a game). Zedla asks his name, and after an ellipsis, Link's name appears in green. People often respond to an ellipsis as if Link had talked during it. This makes it difficult to say if it was Link pausing and then saying his name, or Link "talking off screen" and Zelda repeating his name. It frequently happens in Zelda that a character will ask Link his name, and then that same character will repeat it back as if he'd said it, like; "What's your name, boy? ... Link? That's an odd name.". The green text thing is interesting, but since that would be the only time Link potentially speaks outside of a Yes/No/etc. choice, it's hard to say if it's meant to mean that Link is actually talking, or if it's just green because it's Link's name that's being said (I've seen instances for example of Navi's name being in blue, since she's blue, even though red is the normal emphasis color of the game).--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 19:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :As I said to Scarecrow in his talk I don't truly believe Link is actually saying his name in the text box but Princess Zelda. Anyway I made a simple edition in the paragraph that says all about that is need to know, I think is better to keep the page the simplest as posible, if not it will be full of examples. —'TheNewSheik' 23:19, July 12, 2011 (UTC)